Shatter me
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Yomi's daughter Avyanna gets kidnapped and raised in a human world. How will she react when she finds that her father is searching for her?
1. Intro

~~~~~~~~~~~~INTRO~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avyanna – name means powerful, beautiful and strong.

Avyanna is the daughter of Lord Yomi, one of three demon rulers. She was set to be married to Shachi, his General when she turned of age. She is kidnapped before the preparations could take place by Toguro and was taken to the human world to be raised by Genkai. She meets Kurama when she does Genkai a favor and helps Yusuke with the Saint Beasts.

Author's Note

I am asking out of decency that anyone who wishes to flame the story, just don't please. I am asking for some respect and courtesy. Thank You


	2. Never

Written to the song Never by Moving Pictures.

)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(

Chapter 1: Never

 _ **PAST**_

Kurama stands in the shadows and watches as his destined mate is in tears on her bed. He wishes more than anything to save her from the cruel fate her father has in store for her when she reaches age. Yomi has betrothed his daughter Ayvanna to his general Shachi, a demon capable of using things and people as he sees fit. Ayvanna had always loved Kurama and swore she would marry him when she grew up.

Kurama has watched her from a young infant up till now and he has never been able to help her. This night would be different, this night would mark the end of her pain and the start of a new life for her, a better one.

Toguro the younger appeared concealed in the curtains of her balcony as Kurama watched her sleep. Noticing him he moved silently to the window and motioned for him to enter. After a whispered conversation, Kurama made Toguro swear she would be raised safe and in a caring environment, Toguro swore she would never feel pain and he had the perfect home for her before taking her and making his way to human world.

 _ **PRESENT**_

Ayva woke from her sleep feeling uneasy, Today was her eighteenth birthday and yet something was off. She dressed and made her way down the stairs to see Genkai at the table, making her way over she kissed her mother's cheek softly and whispered Good Morning.

Genkai asked for her to sit, and when she did Genkai explained everything to her. How her birth name was Ayvanna and she is the daughter of Lord Yomi. Toguro brought her at the request of one of his demons who had loved her and sacrificed everything for her.

She was silent through the whole conversation and when Genkai was done, she told her that Yusuke was sent on a mission for the four saint beasts and he would need her help. "This is an important mission Ayva, for him and for you as well. There will be someone there that you will meet and you should not feel alarmed at some attraction to him as everything will be revealed in due time."

She merely nodded and left to meet Yusuke at the meeting point. Upon getting there, she noticed two people who had strong demonic aura's yet looked very human. The red haired one looked at her as his eyes widened slightly.

"Ayvanna….." he whispered, she looked at him in shock before asking how he knew her. "It is a long story, forgive me, I am Shuichi Minamino. This is Hiei" He said softly, making her feel relaxed and safe at the sound of his voice.

Before she could say anything, Yusuke showed up and they began their mission. She felt something about Shuichi, there was more to him than he let on. Upon reaching the first beast, Genbu Kurama decided he would take care of the first one. After dispatching Genbu, Kurama limped back over to the team so they could make their way forward, however Ayva stopped him and healed his injuries.

Hiei watched in mild amusement at the red flush to Kurama's cheeks. They continued on to come across Byakko, the white tiger. Kuwabara stepped forward but Ayva beat him too it. "Leave him, He is mine." She said softly yet harshly. Kuwabara backed away and she stepped forward.

Byakko laughed at the thought of a mere female taking him down, to which she replied the only thing great about him, was his oversized ego which was about to be cut down to size. As the fight went on, she allowed him to think he was manipulating her to where he wanted her, truth was….he was where she wanted him to be.

When he launched his tiger scream at her, she merely smirked and lifted her hand palm out as a blast of energy erupted from her hand, dissolving his own energy ball. "You see Byakko, my energy is far superior to yours, it is my ability. You are within my power now."

She flexed her hand as her energy formed a lightning whip with thorns. "The thorns on this whip will pierce the skin and every jolt of electricity through your body will feel like an eternity of agonizing pain." She narrowed her eyes before the whip coiled around Byakko, his screams the only sound aside from the electricity. His body fell to the ground before falling off the side of the pillar into the lava below.

She turned as her electricity dissolved as if it was never there to start with. She met Kurama's eyes and narrowed her own as they flashed from Gold to that green they usually are. A searing heat coursed through her body as she was forced to the ground, panic filling her every thought.

'Impossible. The only way this heat can occur is if I find my mate….but which one is it' she thought to herself, watching their reactions she had it narrowed down to Hiei or Kurama. Kuwabara and Yusuke were not an option as they were human and she was willing to bet that Hiei was not the one either. 'That leaves Shuichi' she thought.

As they made their way forward, she grasped his wrist and pulled him into a secluded area where she cornered him effectively. "Just who and what are you Shuichi? I am sure you can sense what is going on and I want the truth"

Red hair became Silver like the moon as his green eyes became gold like amber before he grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall. "You should know better than to corner a fox demon Ayvanna, we tend to bare our fangs, or is that your intention?" he said, his voice as seductive as ever.

"Yoko….." She grasped him and held him tightly to her. "I have searched everywhere for you, why did you not come for me? You knew I would have given ANYTHING to be with you, and you abandoned me" she said softly yet harshly. She shoved him away from her and stepped away from him, "I have a mission to complete. Do not interfere Fox"

Yoko merely tilted his head before smirking. "If that is what you wish Ai." He said so softly almost as if a whisper left his lips. Ayva merely turned and walked after the others while Shuichi re-emerged and caught up.

Ayva caught his eye and merely gave off a huff of annoyance before they entered the lair of the Ice Dragon Seiryu. Hiei made short work of this warrior. After discovering his ice didn't work on the fire demon, Hiei used that to his advantage and defeated him, becoming angered when Seiryu was making a mockery of his previous fallen companions.

Upon entering the last door, They came face to face with Suzaku, the leader of the Saint beasts. Yusuke made to take him, but was stopped when Ayva wished to take the leader.

In the face of adversity, Ayva can shun and block all emotions, with her vast intelligence and detached emotional state, she makes a very deadly opponent. She has a high endurance to pain and can handle any form of torture.

While her strategic skills are nowhere near Kurama's level, she is second only to him in tactics. She is able to manipulate poisonous plants to her whim, even to the point of forming some sort of pact with them. She is also able to utilize a bella donna whip like her electric whip and Kurama's rose whip.

She learned to wield the death tree at a very young age due to Kurama's instructions, he taught her to not fear the tree and that when she summons it she has to stay very still. She can wield the roots of the Yew tree which is just as powerful as the Okunenju roots that Kurama wields.

She swiftly released her energy seal and reverted to her true form, a half fox demon. Her mother is a fox while her father was Lord Yomi. Kurama's eyes widened slightly in shock 'Just how much of herself does she control' he thought to himself.

Ayva managed to slide beneath Suzaku at the last second as Kurama realized he missed most of the fight in his self-turmoil and watched as she managed to grasp him by the shoulders, landing her foot on his lower back and rolling to kick him into the wall before kicking herself up off the floor.

She flashed and appeared before him and grabbed his throat and lifted him with one hand as her tail hardened like a spear. "This is where you say your final prayers…." She whispered before her tail speared through his heart, immediately killing him. She tossed him off her tail and swished it to clean the blood droplets off before reverting back to her human form. She looked at Kurama's shocked expression, "What? Never seen anyone kill a bad guy before?" she said before taking her leave back to Genkai.

Kurama caught up with her before her destination and he cornered her in a secluded alley. "Ayvanna….Look there are things you must understand. Your father Yomi was going to marry you to Shachi, I couldn't let that happen. He abuses women Ayvanna, do you get that?" Kurama stated, his frustration making Yomi re-emerge as he grasped her shoulders.

"Look Ai…..It would not have mattered to your father that you wished to marry me when you grew up, he saw a political ploy in your union to Shachi and he was about to agree to it. I'm sorry but you are MINE Ayvanna and I refuse to share you with a Fish" Yoko stated as he pressed into her body, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Ayvanna slid her hands through Yoko's hair and pulled him to her, "then prove it Yoko. Claim me and show the world that you desire this fox as your mate as much as I want to be yours." She whispered, seconds later she felt his teeth grasp her neck, marking her as his. She heard Yusuke and the others approaching and quickly moved Yoko away whispering they would finish at the earliest convenience.

Yoko merely smiled and followed after her, knowing he had a powerful mate who wasn't shy about when she was in the mood for play.

 _ **A/N: NEXT CHAPTER TO BE WORKED ON IS COLLEGE LIFE, A SASUSAKU FIC.**_


End file.
